Bolvar Fordragon
Bolvar Fordragon, Highlord of the Alliance, led Stormwind during the absence of King Varian Wrynn, acting as co-regent to Varian's son Anduin along with Lady Katrana Prestor. Upon Varian's return, Fordragon travelled to Northrend to command the Valiance Expedition's forces at the gates of Icecrown, where he eventually met his end. Lord Bolvar is as stalwart and loyal of a soldier as they come, perhaps to a fault. While he does his best to look after Stormwind’s interests, he seems to have fallen under the charm of the alluring Lady Katrana Prestor, much like many others in the kingdom. By deferring to her judgment, he has allowed for some crucial gaps in the defenses of human-controlled territory. He is one of the few who is aware that the true king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, is probably alive (and missing). This is one of the justifications for keeping most of Stormwind’s army centralized; Katrana has convinced Bolvar that the boy King, Anduin, will be the next target of whoever captured or killed the real King on his diplomatic mission. It is suspected that Varian was captured because his trip to Theramore signified an effort to make peace with the Horde, and a number of forces wish the fighting between the Alliance and the Horde to continue. His abilities in-game include cleave, shield wall, AoE Hammer of Justice, and retribution aura. He starts the following quests: * * * (Raid) * * (Elite) * * See List of Stormwind NPCs. Tactics * Video demonstrating a good way to attack Bolvar In Wrath of the Lich King In the upcoming expansion, Wrath of the Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon will be leading the forefront of the Alliance campaign against the Lich King in Northrend. Varian Wrynn will be taking his place in Stormwind. Fordragon will be located at Fordragon Hold, at the base of Angrathar the Wrath Gate, the main entrance to Icecrown, in the northern Dragonblight. Ultimately Bolvar Fordragon and his soldiers are killed by an unexpected attack of the Forsaken and their new Plague of Undeath, led by Grand Apothecary Putress. Both Bolvar and Saurfang the Younger, commander of the Horde's Kor'kron Vanguard, confront the Lich King himself, and Saurfang falls to Frostmourne before Putress' attack. Bolvar is killed during the attack. The Forsaken attack is considered by the Alliance to be outright treachery on the part of the Horde, giving King Varian - who had considered Bolvar a brother - a reason to purge the Horde from Lordaeron. Enraged, Varian leads Alliance forces in a battle for the Undercity to bring Putress to justice. Bolvar's shield is recovered by Alliance warriors at the behest of Alexstrasza and returned to King Varian in . World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Highlord Bolvar Fordragon is featured in the TCG set Servants Of The Betrayer. The card image shows him fighting Onyxia's Elite Guards. Notes * During the High Overlord Saurfang Fact Craze, Alliance players tried to make Bolvar Fordragon a pop culture icon of their own. It was greeted with mixed results, and eventually failed to gain the same popularity as his Horde counterpart. * Bolvar does not have a unique set of phrases when you click on him. He is also not taller than a normal human, unlike most faction bosses (which is somewhat ironic, since the other 2 human bosses, who do not yield honor points, are indeed taller than normal humans, and have unique phrases). Quotes *Arthas! The blood of your father, of your people demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes! *You shall pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor! *It is a tragedy. I think... I believe that our kind is cursed, . We are cursed to lose our greatest warriors; our most noble heroes; our most gifted scholars. At Stormwind Harbor Our efforts in Lordaeron have been all for naught. Despite numerous setbacks, the Scourge remain unfazed. We must cut them off at the source. The time draws near to sail for Northrend. I don't know what awaits us; only that our enemies are numerous and are eager for our slaughter. But we cannot pursue any other path in good conscience. Azeroth depends on our vigilance. Gallery Image:Bolvar Fordragon.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in World of Warcraft Image:Bolvarfordragon.jpg|Highlord Bolvar Fordragon Image:Bolvar Fordragon comic.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in the comic series External links References Category:Major characters Category:Human quest givers Category:City bosses Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Deceased characters